Slenderman Compilation
by SevvyGirl
Summary: These are the adventures of my OC, Danielle. Each chapter is a one-shot story of it's own. I hope you enjoy.
1. The Red Tie: A Halloween with Slenderman

The Red Tie: Halloween with Slenderman

_"This is Halloween," _plays itself in my head as I head out into the darkness. My costume is magnificent! I'm dressed as Slenderman this year, even though I'm a girl. I'm 15, so I'm just going to scare all the little kids, namely my siblings who think I'm staying at a friend's tonight. I pieced together my own costume: a morph mask from Halloween City, white gloves, a black suit from Goodwill, and I bought a red tie from Penny's, even though no one ever talks about Slender with a red tie. I thought it was pretty and looked like blood. My costume is complete, right down to the pointy shoes. The only thing missing is tentacles. Of course, those only show up when he's angry.

* * *

Well I'm about to give up for the night. I did manage to scare my siblings, but most little kids had no idea who Slenderman was and one girl asked for a hug. I'm walking through the school playground as a shortcut to my house. I sit down on the swings for a minute when I hear a man's voice behind me say, "Who are you?"

His voice makes me jump. I turn and go pale, but he can't tell because of my mask. He doesn't even know I'm a girl, I'm sure. Not that it matters.

It's Slenderman.

There's no way it's a costume. He's too perfect; no mask, long slender hands and arms, and extremely tall.

"I'm Danielle," I say, terrified. My flashlight beam trembles. "I don't need to ask who you are!"

He chuckles and says, "If you had been a boy I would've killed you for impersonating me by now, but this is interesting. I've never seen anyone dress as me before."

"Well you're one of the scariest beings there is," I say, meaning it as a compliment, and he seems to take it that way.

He shrinks in size and approaches me. I fight my sense of flight.

"Why a red tie?" he asks, extending one long finger and touching it.

"Looks like blood," I explain, "and adds a bit of color."

He reaches up and touches my neck. His fingers are cold as he finds the edge of the morph mask and lifts it from my face. My medium-length red hair spills out, mashed minimally.

"You look better with hair and a face—especially with those blue eyes."

Even though he's not human, I blush and look down.

"I'm going to let you go on one condition," he informs me.

"What's that?" I ask, ready to oblige.

"Your tie," he says. He sounds like he's smiling through his words.

"OK," I agree readily, hurrying to untie it.

He takes his tie off and we trade ties. "OK," he says, and ties the new tie on, and I do the same. His is made of fabric like I've never felt.

"You look better with a red tie," I smile.

He straightens my tie for me and hands me my mask. "See you next year?" he asks, "Or sooner?"

"Or sooner," I confirm and smile. He disappears, and I'm left standing alone in the darkness, my flashlight flickering for a moment. In that moment I wonder why I agreed to sooner. That was SLENDERMAN I was just talking to, but then the steady beam cuts through the darkness of the woods, all of my negative thoughts are forgotten, and the woods don't seem quite as forbidding as before.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this at school for myself, but it turns out my friends love it, so I wrote a sequel, Proof, which I will probably add to this later once I get it typed and review it. **

**Please rate and review! I don't care if the reviews are bad, as long as you have a suggestion on how to change it! I'm always open for suggestions. **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	2. A Halloween with Slenderman 2013 - Kate

**OK, this is NOT a continuing of The Red Tie. It's more like the author of the Red Tie has her own adventure.**

**I don't own Slenderman sadly...although at this point he may own me...**

* * *

Halloween with Slendy: 2013

It rained all afternoon today, and I was worried I wouldn't get to go trick-or-treating. Today is my last day of being 15, and I really wanted to be Slenderman for Halloween. Unfortunately, my dream was cut short because for some reason, no stores around me have morphmasks. So, my ma went to Wal-Mart and got some white face cream, so I'm going to be going as Kate. She also got black spray for my hair! So I'm wearing the black spray in my hair, white makeup with black around my eyes, and a t-shirt with a black hoody and black jeans.

I'm going with my friend Ash. Ash is going as a fallen angel. It's going to be a great night. We're heading out to Myers's lake estates. We joked around about Slendy kidnapping me in the car and about how my fanfic got ruined by me not being able to go as Slendy.

* * *

After trick-or-treating for a long time, we're walking back to the car past the cemetery.

"You know, people died to get out there," I say thoughtfully.

Ash's wings flutter with a sudden cold breeze. We suddenly notice that our group is the only ones on the street, and it's darker than it should be. It's also deadly quiet. I look to my left, at the cemetery, and stop. I see a tall figure leaning against a tree, only 15 feet from me.

It's Slenderman.

I look to Ash, but everyone's gone. It's just me and him. He pushes off the tree and approaches me. I look straight up to see him.

"Cassidy, how are you this fine evening?"

"I'm doing great, how are you?" I ask him as calmly as I can manage. It's obviously not a costume; it's just too seamless; too perfect.

"Plenty of small children out this year," he says instead. "It's dangerous to leave your children unsupervised," he says darkly. "So you're dressed as my proxy this year?"

I nod and give a faint smile, stepping back from him a bit, but I feel tentacles wrap around me. A tinge of fear shoots through me.

"Yes, Kate is a fine proxy…I know your plans were to go as me, and I wish you had," he tells me and goes on to explain at my questioning look, "Your hair looks so much better red."

I grin and say, "Thanks, Slender…"

"I know all about 'The Red Tie,' he says, and I swear I can feel him smile through his words. "I was hoping to acquire one."

"Next year?" I smirk. "I'll have my outfit ready by then."

"Sooner?" he asks, making me grin. That line's from my fanfic.

"Maybe," I confide in him. "Depends on where. I'll be 16 of course by then. Tomorrow's my birthday."

A tentacle teases around my throat. "Maybe I shouldn't let you escape so easily," he says, referencing another fanfic.

"I haven't written an ending to that yet, Slender. If you kill me you'll never get one," I frown.

"Good point. Do you mind if I call you Danielle?"

"No, I'd love it," I say happily.

"I suppose I'll just have to raise my age limit by one year," he dismisses.

I look at him, terrified of the possibility that he'll murder me next year.

"Don't disappoint me, Danielle," he says, putting a hand to my cheek.

And then he's gone; vanished into the darkness as I whisper, "I won't."

"You won't what?" Ash asks me. "What are you looking at?"

"I—nothing," I say, smiling to myself and turn to walk towards the car again. "I thought I saw something."

A few kids run by carrying their candy, and Halloween resumes, unaware that the dark entity had ever invaded the happy town.

Until Next Halloween…

* * *

**Sorry this isn't on Halloween day. I was so excited it was Halloween and busy that I just kind of...forgot I guess. Then I realized that all my email notifications from Fanfiction were going to my Spam box and that most of my favorite in-progress stories had been updated and I knew I had to get something up. I had these ready I just...ugh, never mind. LOL See ya next time. :) And happy late Halloween!**


	3. Innocence

**Once Again, I do not own Slenderman. I also do not own Come Little Children by Edgar Allan Poe, or Edgar Allan Poe. Danielle and Annabelle are mine. This is a story about Slenderman's obsession with innocence. Thanks for reading, and please review. :)**

**_Innocence_**

_"Come little children_

_I'll take thee away, into a land_

_of Enchantment_

_Come little children_

_the time's come to play_

_here in my garden_

_of Shadows"_

_ -_Excerpt from Come Little Children by Edgar Allan Poe

The voice is hypnotizing to listen to. I know I shouldn't go to it. I know that it's the Tall Man. I know what he's like, and he knows why I'm here. I'm here to get the girl back. She's only 6 years old. I know deep down that it's a futile effort, but I have to try. I'm a year over Slenderman's normal age limit. He usually only takes those 15 and under, but here he is serenading me in the woods. He knows I'm been here before.

I follow in the direction of the melodious voice and am unsurprised when I find myself standing in front of Der Ritter.

"Der Ritter," I greet formally.

"Danielle," he returns. "What brings you to my woods this time?"

The last time we met I was 14. "I am sure you know the reason," I say as calmly as I can manage.

"Hmm," he ponders, pretending to think it over, "Ah, you must be here to see Annabelle," he mock realizes and steps to the side to reveal an apparently unharmed, sleeping Annabelle.

I step to move towards the girl, but he steps back in front of me and places a hand on my shoulder…just like before. It sends ice through my veins. My blood runs cold as he asks, "And what do I get in return for you taking her?"

I think about it, but only one option comes to my mind, and I must ask a question that keeps resurfacing.

"Why did you let me go before?"

He doesn't hesitate to answer, "I knew you'd come back."

Of course. He's never going to let me go, not really anyways. The nightmares have never stopped, and I often jump at shadows. But it is also because of those factors that I remain so calm and practiced now. The entire reason I am here is because I was once in a situation much like Anna's. Dealing with a powerful entity like Slenderman is risky; he's in control of the deal and he knows it; he could still kill her.

Despite this, I hear myself saying, "An exchange: me for her."

He kneels down to me and asks, "And why would I want to do that when I could have you both? In all reality, I DO have you both."

I play my words carefully, "I take you as the kind of man who likes to deal and play fair," it ell him.

"As if my game is fair," he scoffs.

"True, but this is not a game," I point out.

"Ah, but life IS a game," Slender insists.

"Perhaps you are right," I admit. "Then is there nothing to save the innocence?" I question, knowing this will get to him.

He is silent for only a moment before replying, "Innocence glimmers even in your heart."

I have nothing to say to this so I simply stare. He does the same and awkward silence prevails.

He then steps out of my way. I rush to Anna, wake her and hold her hand. I turn to Der Ritter and he says, "Go."

And we run.

**_The End_**


	4. Offender

**_OK, so I thought I'd throw a bit of Smexy into the mix...he is pretty entertaining character...though I'm definitely not supporting a rapist or anything...A lot of people find him disturbing, but he's SUPPOSED to be disturbing...I mean, he is a Slender after all. What do you expect, kittens and rainbows? -.- Anyways, I don't own him, so don't hate on me for him. Arcanineryu owns him on DeviantArt. She created him to be hated on so people would stop hating on Rule #34 Slenderman. Check out his character sheet and her artwork if you're interested. Danielle is mine. I use her in everything I do. She would probably hate my guts if she knew me. :/ Oh well. ;D - Sevvy_**

**_"Offender"_**

I shouldn't be here so late. I'm in the park again. I come here to get away from my brothers, who are little menaces. I come here to get away from the dramatic people in my life, my friends. I come here to get away from it all and sit quietly and peacefully on a park bench, watching people jogging, walking their dogs, or just sitting around doing the same thing I am.

But it's late, and everyone has gone home. I'm the only one here, though I shouldn't be. I should have gone home and got supper and had an evening to myself in my room.

I shouldn't have been sitting at a park bench at the time that a man in an overcoat and a fedora low over his face walked up. But I was.

He's tall and mysterious. He comes over to me and offers me a rose out of his pocket. I can't see his face because of the hat, and how can I just refuse a beautiful rose? I mean, the man is a complete stranger, but perhaps he's just trying to cheer me up; I don't imagine I look very happy here all alone at 8:30 p.m.

"Um, thank you," I say, blushing. He sits down beside me and hands me the rose.

I twirl it nervously in my fingers and smell it.

"What's your name?" he asks me.

"Danielle," I reply, not seeing any harm in it.

"Danielle," he tests, and it rolls off his tongue like honey, making me blush even more furiously. "Why are you out here all alone?"

"I like to come down here and just sit and watch people live their lives. I come here to get away from my brothers, really," I explain, trying to see the man's face, but it's doo dark and the fedora is too low. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm just traveling, looking for beautiful girls to cheer up with my flowers," he says suavely. "Did it work?"

I giggle and confirm, "Yes, I guess it did." I check my watch and pretend to marvel at the time. "Oh my gosh! I didn't realize it was so late! I've really got to be getting home before my parents get worried." I get up and start to leave, saying, "Sorry, bye!"

"Not so fast," the man says, seizing my shoulders. "You didn't get my name."

"What's your name?" I ask, seeing part of a vicious mouth now that I'm closer to him.

"Sexual-Offenderman."

I drop the rose.


	5. No Pages This Time

_**Hey, so I thought I'd just state another disclaimer. (I don't own Slender.) Danielle is mine. Please read and review! I hope you enjoy it, and any criticizing is welcome if you don't enjoy it or find something that could be better! Thanks -Sevvy.**_

* * *

**No Pages This Time**

_He's going to get me_, my mind screams over and over. I hear the glass shatter downstairs. _He's HERE,_ my mind tells me, mortified. He's back to finish what He started. No stupid pages are going to stop Him now. I hear Him slowly climbing the stairs to my second-story room. He's killed the lights…just like last time. No one believed me. Why should they? Why would anyone believe that a…a…MONSTER lives in the woods?

I hear Him coming. He knows where I am. It does no good to hide. That faceless man will find me wherever I go…no use to hide. I might as well not prolong this…but I have to shoot for freedom, right? No use to run, but I have to try, right?

Too many questions in my life…too many unanswered questions. I throw up from fear and His sickness. I hear a laugh from downstairs…it's Him, laughing at me. He enjoys my fear, my pain, my sickness…He wants to kill me. I wish He'd just get it over with. I hear Him on the second floor, coming slowly down the hallway…I bolt for the door, throwing it open. He's laughing maniacally now. I turn left and run all the way down the hall.

_He's toying with me!_ I realize. This is what He wants…_He wants to chase._

There's no way out…except the window. I hear Him right behind me now though…I throw my self towards the window…it's open. I'll crunch on the ground and He won't get the pleasure of killing me Himself.

At first I think, _Yes, I've made it. I win, even if I die._

But then I feel one of those long tentacles wrap around my waist and pull me back inside. _Don't look at him! _My mind screams frantically. I pull at the tentacle, and one of His actual hands comes up to my face and slowly raises my chin until I'm looking right at HIM.

And he smiles...a smile like no other; sharp and full of malice, and dripping with rage and hatred though I've done nothing. A smile that shoots a dagger of fear into my heart at the same time that the dagger-like tentacle enters it.


	6. Open Your Eyes

**_Hey, remember I don't own Slendy or anything like that...Danielle is mine...Thank you to my awesome followers, favoriters, and reviewers! :) I love you guys. OK, so remember that none of these are really 'related' I just like to use the same name and character, and I don't know why. So yes, technically Danielle did die in the last one, but you can picture her as a different Danielle, OK? I have this giant...flaw? I guess, for killing my OCs. So that's just a warning, haha. Now that I'm done with my rambling, I present you with "Open Your Eyes". Enjoy. Tell me if you did or didn't like it, and why PLEASE. -Sevvy _**

**_"Open Your Eyes"_**

Running through the forest, I try to find my way back out. I never wanted to go on a stupid camping trip anyways. It's pitch-black out here, and all I have is a flashlight, which is on the fritz by the way.

I've seen him, and he's not going to let me forget it. He's been in my dreams, watching from a distance. But now he's through with the useless dreams, and has come to me in person. He's right behind me, I know. That's why I'm sprinting for my life, literally. _I don't' want to die._

I trip over a tree limb and twist my ankle. I climb back to my feet and start running again. _Don't look back._

I've seen his face, or lack thereof. No eyes, no mouth, no ears, no nose, no FACE. He is the legend, the Slender Man. People have escaped him…it's like a game. If you get all eight pages, you can live. Until he comes again. He's been to schools, hospitals, prisons even, to get those who had once escaped him and kill them, ending the game.

The pain in my ankle is blinding and hot. I glance behind me, like I'm not supposed to, but I don't see him. When I look back in front of me, he's only a few feet from me, tentacles reaching for me.

I reverse direction quickly…too quickly. My ankle gives and I slip in the wet leaves of the forest floor. Crying, I bury my face in the leaves, refusing to look at him.

_He's got me. He's finally got me._

A tentacle wraps around my hurt ankle and pulls me along. I scream, cry, kick, and claw the ground, terrified of what's to come. Another tentacle binds my hands together like handcuffs, and a third picks me up by the waist, holding me three feet off the ground so I am even with his face.

But I can't see it; my eyes are squeezed shut.

_If I don't open my eyes,_ I reason, _he won't kill me._

I feel a hand on my cheek. It's cold, bony, and dry, like a dead man's hand. It's as if he is Death himself.

_Open your eyes,_ I tell myself, _and it will all be over. No more fear. No more pain. No more sickness. No more Slender._

The hand is still on my face, trying to get me to open my eyes. Perhaps he's trying to help me; to make it quick…

_Open them, and be done with this game._

And I opened my eyes. Game Over.


End file.
